Soul Eater: Child Death Scythe's
by Shjo o ushinatta
Summary: Just a little cute story I came up with. MariexStein
1. Chapter 1

Franken Stein sat in his bath tub. He could feel the warm water wrapping around him and seeping into his fresh scars. His clothes were sprawled on the floor in front of him, a tad damp from his entry to the bath tub. The bathroom was plain which helped his mind wander to random things.

Marie. Spirit. Azusa. He had friends. He never really had friends before. Some of the things he learned he would have never learned other wise. A thought of the text books in the schools library popped into his mind. He also wouldn't have had so many new things to try out.

He laughed a little as a smile reached his lips.

Spirit still hadn't noticed it. The scars. He had noticed it on Stein's body but not his own.

Stein didn't feel the sanity slip away for a moment. He felt a soft giggle escape his lips as the bath water rippled. He stood up to grab some soap as an annoyed someone burst open the door.

Marie looked angry for a moment at entry but then looked at Stein, the door had shut behind her. Her cheeks flushed red and she started to sputter.

"I-I-I...Oh my... Um..." She stared astonished.

Stein was still standing up. He looked at her blankly but he himself felt a tad embarrassed. He didn't recognize the emotion and didn't know how to react. They just stood there staring at each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry." She sputtered quickly and dashed to the door, colliding with it and falling. She didn't realize it had shut. She opened the door, her cheeks even redder than before and dashed out. Spirits laugh could be heard along with storming foot steps.

Stein sat down having not even gotten the soap. He placed a hand on his chest. Why was his heart beating? A smile curled on his pursed lips. He would have to check if every thing was alright. _Inside_.

* * *

Marie huddled up on her bed hugging her pillow. Azusa wasn't home from shopping, she needed a new calculator. Something about her beating her calculator and needing a faster one. Marie was fully embarrassed and the only thing she felt like doing was curling up in a ball. She didn't even want to go out with Azusa to help her. Even when Azusa mentioned getting her food. She regretted that now.

Earlier in the day, it was a weekend, she had visited Spirit and Franken at there apartment. She had gotten angry when she found out that Franken had cut himself open and, with out thinking, burst open the bath room. Franken had been taking a bath and was standing up.

She blushed remembering it and squeezed her pillow.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." She murdered to herself.

* * *

I do not own soul eater. Please tell me if the story is written well. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Franken Stein** sat boredly. For the first time in a while his mind was empty. His pale skin matched the snow he sat on. It was winter and him, Spirit, Azusa, and Marie had gone outside. They were at Marie's House, she had invited them. Marie was dressed in gold, Spirit in blue, and Azusa in black. Stein was dressed in green. He was laying down with his eyes closed, they were in a snow ball fight.

Stein noticed the sound of snow being packed by him. Then something cold on his face. He dusted of and look to who had placed the snowball on his face. Spirit was creating a wall next to Stein and a stack of snowballs. Stein sat up with a look of boredom still plastered on his face.

"Spirit." Spirit looked to Stein. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you prepare." Spirit smiled as if he were doing a kind thing for a deer old friend. Stein found this amusing, for they had only been 'friends' for a year.

"Spirit." Stein said in his usual emotionless tone.

"Yes." Spirit said turning to face him with a thoughtful smile.

"I'm not playing." Stein said and flopped back down into the snow.

"Of course you are Stein." Spirit stiffed. He started packing a snowball furiously. "Your gonna help get back at me for them pelting me with snowballs..." The more he spoke the more a look of furry filled his face.

"If you really want to get back at them then fight. Your a scythe after all." Stein said flatly.

Spirit looked at him a tad astonished. "You still don't get it." He sighed and went back to packing the snowballs.

Stein had grown accustom to that phrase. Spirit said it a lot around him. A while ago he wondered what he 'didn't get' and went to the library to research. He even asked Spirit and confronted him about the problem. He never could figure it out though and guessed it might just be a catch phrase. Spirit would have something like that, right.

"_It could be something wrong with his head." _Stein thought. _"Maybe I should _check." Stein smiled. "_It would be easy. Cutting the cranium open couldn't be that hard could it?" _He felt a laugh ball up in his thought as he thought about the possible procedure._"Well it would be easy to find out." _Stein sat up looking at Spirit. _"I could do it right here. Why wait?" _

Spirit looked at Stein. "Stein?" He said sensing something off with his meister. As Spirit waited for an answer every thing seemed still. In the sistance you could hear Azusa and Marie chatting. They were to far away for them to make out what they were saying.

Stein didn't answer. Spirit picked up on of the snowballs and tossed it at Stein. He caught it. Spirit stood up. "Lets go inside. Azusa-and-Marie-pelting-time can wait." He smiled and grabbed Stein to pulled him up.

Before he could react Stein grabbed his hand and flipped him over. "Stein!" Spirit called in defense with a disorderly fashion.

Spirit was about to attach back when he noticed Stein let go and had turned around. Spirit sat up as Stein walked over to the snowballs and picked one up. He sat down and turned to Spirit. "I'm alright now."

Spirit nodded and joined him.


End file.
